The specific aims of the study are to determine if IDDM subjects will display high rates of renal amino acid uptake and oxidation during insulin depletion and if the reamiination of KIC to leucine serves to transfer nitrogen from the kidney to extrarenal tissue during insulin depletion. Preliminary results indicate that the kidney plays an important role in protein metabolism. Specific details of this are pending. Currently analysis of the samples is being completed.